This is Earth
by Swag Chicken
Summary: Kyosu Mioma was raised like any 'normal' little girl, with a loving, single mother. But when her and her best friend, Emeline, run in with some characters from an Anime, things start to get a little wacky for the poor girl. ((May include lemons later on.))
1. Chapter 1

The smell of bacon filled my nose. Mmmm...I love bacon. My eyes slowly opened, and I gazed around the room while my vision was super blurry. I was warm, yet cold, and shivered as I realized that someone next to me.

An arm was wrapped around my waist, in tight clutches. At first I panicked, until I caught sight of a strand of curly blonde hair. I smiled, knowing that piece of hair anywhere. I relaxed, knowing my best friend was besides me.

Now, it's not what your thinking. My best friend, Emeline, and I are very close. We've known each other since third grade (we're out of high school now), and since then have been inseparable. I know we act very strange, so we're often rejected by society.

Glancing down at Emeline, who had now snuggled up to my pillow, I slipped out of the comforter and into my bathroom, locking the door. I tugged off my pjs, and turned the water on to medium warm. When the shower reached the right temperature, I stepped inside. While washing my hair, I thought about what to do to this morning for a source of fun.

1. Push my mother out of her bed.

Not smart. She would flip, and then ground me for the rest of my life. No.

2. Fuck; there's nothing TO do...

Damn. Is there nothing good to do this Saturday?

I washed the cream-rinse out my hair, ran a body-poof over me with soap (it smells like roses!), and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my chest, and climbed out of the shower. I wrapped my hair in another towel, so it could dry faster. I picked up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth vigorously, practically glaring at myself in the mirror. Spitting into the sink, I rinsed off the tooth brush and returned it to its place. I tucked the towel correctly, so it stayed together with out me holding it. I walked over to my closet, and flew open the doors.

Opening the doors to my closet is like walking into a mall. It was easily as big as two rooms, with possibly another half room. Yeah, it's that big. I walked over to the shirt section of my room, that's where the trouble began. Picking a purple Pasta! Italy shirt, an Axis Powers green tee, and a yellow I Am Awesome! Prussia shirt, I set them down on my dresser.

I tried on each shirt, debating on which one I wanted to wear. I decided on the Italy shirt, and slipped on some ripped black skinny jeans as well. Picking an old, worn down pair of purple high tops, I was ready. Sliding open the doors, I walked into the room to an already dressed Emeline.

Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail (except for the one curly strand of hair), and fresh mascara had been applied. She wore an old leather jacket, which covered a white t-shirt with the red maple leaf on the front. She wore a simple pair of jeans and black converse. Her blue wire rimmed glasses were on the brim of her nose, until she pushed them up in their proper place. I swear, she looks exactly like a female Canada.

Emeline hugged my little plush doll of America to her chest, and she swung her legs restlessly over the side of the bed. "So," She began, adjusting her glasses again. "Have you decided what to do today?"

I raised my arm and pressed it against the wall, and laid my head on my arm. "That's the problem. I can't think of anything...good to do."

Emeline smiled. "Your mom's making breakfast. Why don't we go and join her?"

"Da." I said, smiling. I straightened up, and made a gesture for Emeline to lead. She smiled, and took my hand. She led me down the hall -even though we are in my house- and into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking.

My mother was a pretty woman, but I'm not the type to brag. She had medium length hair, but it was always tied in a messy bun. Her eyes were a light hazel that sparkled when ever you talked to her. Her skin was a dark tan, and her eyes were always lined neatly with eye-liner. Yeah, you can say she's pretty. I dare you to say other wise. I DARE YOU.

Currently, she was sweating over the stove, trying to carefully pour the pancake batter onto the pan. A plate of already made glorious deliciousness lay on the counter, so I passed Emeline a plate, as well as grab one for myself. I slid in front of Emeline, and picked three pancakes, a piece of bacon, and a strawberry crepe. Grabbing a knife, I put some peanut butter on my three pancakes. Now, I know that may sound disgusting to you, but to me, it is amazing. Don't judge it until you have tried it.

I poured some maple syrup over my pancakes, and sat down at my table. I patted the spot next to me, indicating that Emeline sit next to me. She stuck with just pancakes and syrup, as she always did. I handed her a knife, and we both silently enjoyed our food.

My mom slid into the seat on the opposite side of the table. "So, what are you guys going to do today?" She asked.

I looked up and gave her a look that clearly said, I'm open for any and all ideas.

"Hm..." my mom said, tapping her chin. "If you guys help around the house, I'm sure a hundred dollars would be worth your troubles."

"Oh no, Mrs. Mioma, we couldn't-" Emeline began, but I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Say no!" I interrupted. I looked my mom in the eyes, talking all serious now. "Make it 120 dollars, and the deals on."

My mom reached for her back pocket, and pulled out her wallet. She slipped out twelve tens from her wallet. "Deal." She said, placing the money on the table. "Now, finish eating you two, and be prepared to help." The way she said it, it sounded more like, Be prepared for me to make your life a living hell.

"What did you just get us into?" Emeline asked, sounding sincere and genuinely scared.

"I don't know, but I'll regret things later." I gave her six of the tens, while I pocketed the other six for later.

So, doing chores for my mom wasn't all THAT bad. I mean, sure, by the time were were done my skin stung, and my arm was bleeding, but...well, that's just me being me.

When we finished our breakfast, my mother whisked away our plates. We waited in deadly silence, until my mom returned.

"Well, young children. Since you have agreed to be my little servants, you must begin cleaning this kitchen."

Now, we were stuck cleaning the guest bathroom, and I was left with toilet duty. Making a face every time I swiped around the bowl, I reluctantly did my job. "This," I said, moving the bush with every word I spoke. "Is. The. Grossest. Thing. EVER." Emeline said nothing, but I caught a glimpse of her smirk in the mirror.

Thankfully, I wore elbow high plastic gloves, to protect my GLORIOUS skin from disgusting toilet water. I would kill myself if that disgusting water touched my skin. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Don't be." Emeline said simply. "I live here, like, 24/7. I should help clean up as well."

It was true. She hardly ever leaves my house to go to hers. She never sees her parents, and -I think- the last time we last saw her parents, was when around six months ago. Yes, they go away that long. Most times longer.

I finished cleaning the toilet, and moved on to help Emeline with the sink. "Thank goodness this is the last room we have to clean." We had clean most of the house, and this was the last room we have to clean. "What do you want to do afterwards?"

"Um...Mall?" Emeline asked.

I smiled, and attacked the sink with bleach.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ (Oh, and if you haven't gotten it yet, this is a timeskip sign)

I fiddled with my seat belt, twitching in my seat as my mom drove us to the mall. I had pulled my hair back into a braid, and I quickly undid and redid the braid. My mom kept glancing over at me, and I could see her tapping her fingers on the steering wheel (a sign of nervousness), and she told herself to watch the road. Not wanting to get into a car crash, I stopped, and my mom relaxed. I was so bursting with energy, that I was afraid I was going to explode.

Emeline and I hadn't been to the mall in ages! We missed our favorite video game store, and we really just needed sometime off together to relax and unwind. My mom pulled up into the parking lot, and we hopped out of the car. She rolled down the window, and-being the annoying "I love you forever, my little child" type mom she is, began to worry. "Is your phone on?"

"Yes mom." I sighed.

"Did you bring your wallet?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk to strangers."

I looked at Emeline, and I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile. "Sure."

"And no boys..."

"Mom!" I said, glaring up at her.

She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture, and smiled. "Fine, boys are okay. Love you."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Bye mom."

She blew me an air kiss and drove off.

Emeline smiled, and slipped her hand into mine. Together, we walked hand in hand through the mall, and I thought I heard a few cries of "Lesbians!". To those who did, I calmly flipped them off.

Emeline lead me to our favorite shop: Intense. It's the video game shop we oh-so loved. I smiled, and we glanced at each other.

"Race ya there!" I called behind me as I took off.

I heard Emeline laugh, and her pounding along behind me. I was only a quarter of the way there, but I hadn't yet broken a sweat. I glanced behind me at Emeline, my heart beating faster. She was way behind me, but gaining speed. Looking forward, I picked up the pace.

"Hey!" Emeline called. "Watch out!"

I glanced back, confused as to why she was shouting that. was it at me or the people around her? She always was the kind type "Come on, slowpoke!" I called back over my shoulder. I turned back...and tumbled over someone.

We both fell, him (yes, I could tell it was a him) on top of me. I grunted as his elbow dug into my back. "Watch it, dude!" He growled.

This was NOT the shirt for me to be wearing at the moment. My boobs were practically popping out if my shirt (it was a v-neck after all) and it wasn't helping that the man on top of me was pushing me back down.

I tried to get up, but was pushed down as the guy on top of me also tried to get up. "I would be very happy," I gasped, my chest pushed into the ground, and my body unable to get air. "If you would get off of me."

"Ohonhon~!" I froze as the laugh reached my ears. I knew that laugh anywhere. "It seems our little Amer-" the voice was heavily accented, but was cut off by -what sounded like- a hard nudge to the ribs. "O-Our little American friend has found 'imself in a...little situation~" The voice spoke with an authority that seemed too familiar. The speaker was OBVIOUSLY French, that much was true. I moved my head to locate the speaker, and my eyes rested on...oh crap no.

The person had medium blonde hair -and I don't mean the light blonde. No, I mean the deep blonde. He had vibrant blue eyes, and a small beard/goatee/thing. He wore a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to elbow length, and a black vest over. He also wore a pair of tan pants and - what I assumed were- hiking boots. He had a breathy speech, and an air filled with -dare I say it- sexiness. In other words: He looked French.

I shifted my gaze to the others around him. A man with really big eye brows and blonde hair was standing off to the Frenchie's right. He studied me with his emerald green gaze, his emotions masked and unreadable. He wore a British flag shirt, black skinny jeans, and red, white, and blue sneakers in the design of the Union Jack. He wore a black windbreaker, and a red handkerchief around his neck. His arms were crossed, and I could detect one emotion in those iris's of his: disdain. But not at me. He was glaring at the guy on top of me. Jealous, perhaps~?

The man on the second guy's right (alright let's just say that when I say the next guy, its the on on the previous person's right) had long hair, pulled back in a pony tail and over his shoulder. He looked at me in confusion with light hazel eyes, taking in my whole appearance. He helped the other guy off my back, and held a hand out to help me get up as well. I pushed myself up (thankful that my boobs were now off of show) and took his hand, grimacing as I began to breathe again. I slid my gaze to the man behind him.

The man was tall, no doubt about it, and he scared me a little. He was strong, foreboding, and scary. He wore black pants and a red shirt. Even though it was, like, five bajillion degrees in here, he wore a thick scarf. I looked at him crazily, determined not to show my fear. He simply smiled and waved, not making me fear him any less.

The last man -the one who had landed on me- made my heart stop. He had brushed him self off, as if I was just some dirt he had slipped in. When he glanced up at me, I was met with light blue eyes, and I had to tell my self to breathe again. He wore an "I'm the hero" shirt, with cartoon hands pointing to the top of the shirt. He saw me flickering my gaze between his shirt and the wearer, and stared me down.

Holy crap, it can't be. It's just all an inconvenience. It must be natural that twenty-something year old guys hang around each other and look exactly like Hetalia characters. Pffftt, silly Kyosu. I felt weird and light headed at the sight that lay before me. I clasped my hands behind my back, digging my finger nails into the palm. I bit my lip as I looked them over again.

"Hey!' Emeline called. "Why did you sto-oh." she said as she caught up to me. She pressed her hands into her knees, breathing heavily. She gasped for air, and it was deathly quiet between us.

The Brit was the first to speak. "Sorry about my brother. He's a bit of a git sometimes."

"I am not!' complained the one who fell on me.

"Oh, don't be such a wanker!'

The american's face turned a bright red. "Don't call me that."

The brit rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's true."

"Stop complaining, aru~!" interrupted the one with the long hair, obviously Asian.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Stop fighting in front of zhe ladies!" interrupted the Frenchie, taking my hand in his, which he kissed softly. I blushed and pulled away, but I could see a conquering smile already forming. I looked away, only to look back again.

"Well," continued the Brit, as if nothing had happen. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. This is Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, and Wang Yao."

My head spun, and I clasped Emeline's hand in my own. "W-W-Well it was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we must get going."

I turned away, tugging Emeline behind me. I could feel them behind me, watching my movements. Did they know that I knew, or at least suspect? I sped up, and they started walking. Taking off, we twisted our way through the crowded halls of the mall. I could still feel them behind us, seemingly remaining behind us, but they fell back farther and farther.

"So. That's. Them." Emeline gasped out, still at my side.

"Eyup."

"Do you think they know we know?"

"Are they still chasing us?"

She looked back, and took my hand. "Yup."

"Then yes. I think they know."

"Why would they chase us?"

"Because we know too much."

"But why? Hetalia's not a secret."

"The real thing is, though." I said, dashing to the left.

We soon lost them, and I pushed Emeline into the phone booth area. We were both gasping for air, and my stomach tightened in pangs of pain. "Think." I gasped. "We...lost...them?"

"I don't know." said a fairly British voice. We turned, and there they stood, arms crossed and watching us intently. "You tell me."

"Get away from us!" I hissed, enclosing Emeline behind me. "We won't tell any one about your 'secret'."

"I am afraid zat is not zhe problem." Spoke the Frenchie. He looked at me with a look of slight longing, but didn't dare make a move in front of his comrades.

I heard the rustle of clothing, and turned to see Ivan behind me in the shadows. I tried to run, but he lashed out and grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a tight "hug'. He wrapped his arm around my neck, and began to squeeze. "Become vone vis Mozher Russia, Da?" he spoke in my ear. The last thing I heard was my own scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The first feeling that registered in my mind was coldness. Everywhere. The cold metal beneath me and supporting my back was hard and uncomfortable, but I couldn't move because my hands were tied behind me. The edge of the chair dug into my back, and I tried shifting to find a better position. Where was I?

I opened my eyes wide, trying to take in everything around me, but there wasn't much to see. There was a dim light shining above, but around that small ring of light, everything else was pitch black. I tried to gaze out into a distance, but it seemed that there was nothing else TO see. I glanced around, desperate to catch a glimpse of light somewhere, but there was still nothing.

Straining my head to look at my hands, I found that they were bound tightly in metal handcuffs, but they were small enough so that they fit my wrists snugly. I guess they were impossible to escape. Sighing, I looked at my lap, trying to think over the past events.

My neck still hurt -from a certain someone I was going to have to strangle in return later- and I was sore everywhere. I had the sudden feeling that I had been beaten by a metal baseball bat and -trust me- I know the feeling. It hurt to move, so I resulted to simply sit there.

After a while, when my ears grew totally accustomed to the absence of noise, I could begin to hear voices. I strained my hearing farther, and I could pick up the beginnings of a conversation. Definitely not in my head...

"Nice going, Russia," said a fairly stern British voice. "You killed her."

"Hey, don't look at me!" protested Russia, yet I could sense that he really didn't care.

"But dude! That's not cool!" I could tell that was America, because he had that "I'm the hero" attitude that made him oh-so popular.

"Ohonhonhon~!" I snorted softly to my self at hearing France's laugh. " Is Angleterre sad that his old child-friend might be dead?"

"Oh, shut up you bloody frog!" England retorted, and I could just imagine him fuming.

France laughed again, but didn't speak.

"You guys are so clueless, aru~!" I giggled as I heard China speak, for it was kind of cute.

"No one asked for your opinion, China!" England shouted, his voice quivering under pressure.

"Aw, Angleterre, don't be like that!"

"Don't call me that you bloody frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~!"

"Why you little-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." I froze, knowing that voice. I was a bit startled, because I knew the person the voice belonged to very well. I think everyone there was startled as well, because they didn't speak. "There, thank you. You guys are so loud I can't hear my own thoughts."

I tried not to laugh, and I could only think of their reactions. My little friend able to shut up five men easily taller than her. Who would have guessed? "Way ta' go, Emeline." I whispered, so I knew they couldn't hear. After all, it was a very interesting conversation to listen to.

England was the first to speak. "You don't have the right to speak to us like that, you little twit!"

I heard laughter, and for sure thought I was mistaken. Emeline? Laughing? No... "You don't have the right to speak to a girl like that."

"Who said you were a girl?"

I was trying so hard not to laugh, they were just so funny. I bit my lip to keep from giggling or snorting, because I mostly wanted to hear what went on next.

"What am I then, eh?" Emeline asked hotly. "A man?"

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Oh just stop speaking, Arthur. Before you embarrass your self even more."

I heard England growl, but he did stop talking. Seeing as the conversation was going no where, I decided to see if I could be released from my 'prison chains'. "Ahem."

I heard a loud clang, and the lights flickered on, illuminating a big metal warehouse. I could hear footsteps coming closer, but I couldn't see anybody. My eyes were still adjusting.

"Oh. Your awake." The voice came from behind me, but I couldn't see who it was. I didn't have to.

I sat back and let my head roll back so I could look at them all. "You guys are crazy, I hope you know that. next time someone discovers your little 'secret', just ask them to come with you, and if they refuse, use CHLOROFORM. Not nearly choking someone to death."

I tried to move my hands, but they were still locked in the handcuffs so it was pretty useless. "As much as all this conversing warms my heart," I started. "I would love to be able to move my arms freely again."

I heard the jangle of keys, and soon my cuffs were off. I rubbed my wrists which were raw and red from being pushed up against the hard metal. Sighing with relief, I turned my gaze towards the five men. "So," I smirked. "Let's continue on with business, eh?"

We were lead out of the warehouse which, I might add, wasn't as big as I thought it was. I was always watched, so an escape attempt was nearly impossible. Not like I'd WANT to escape. We soon arrived at a big mansion-like thing, which I immediately named home-base. It didn't look like the country houses I was familiar with, but a lot of cars were parked out around and near the house. I gazed in awe at the large building, and guesstimated that it was nearly four to five times as large as my house, which is actually pretty huge.

I heard England snort at my awe, but was quickly silenced by a death glare given by Emeline. I guess she could be pretty rough and mean when she wanted to be.

Placing a hand on my lower back, I tensed as France stepped closer to me. "'Tis beautiful, no?" he whispered in my ear, and I shivered at his warm breath.

"Don't touch me, pervert." I hissed quietly, but only loud enough for only him to hear. He simply smiled and backed away.

"Come on." England said, clearly eying France in distrust. "Lets get you settled in."

We were lead inside the big mansion, and it was even more impressive than the out side. Plush carpets and furniture outfitted every room, as well as ordinate pictures and other furnishings gave the inside a warm feel. I was not easily convinced though. Despite the warm touchy feel to the house, I could feel something cold forming. I shivered, and France placed an arm over my shoulder. "Are you cold, my belle?"

I shied away from his touch, blushing furiously. "Pervert." I said again, but this time loud enough for the small group to hear. England gave me a weird side glance, but led us on.

"This is where you'll be staying for a while, while we decide what to do with you."

"So, simply put: this will be our prison until you decide whether you want to kill us or not." I said, trying to keep my face from showing it, but on the inside I was laughing hysterically.

"Well we..." he cut himself off, and I knew I was right.

Sighing again-I tend to sigh a lot- I shook my head. "Show us where we'll be staying."

The rooms were as plush and lavish as the rest of the house. The closets were bare, though, so we had to stick with wearing what we had on.

"Disgusting." I said. "I will not wear this for the next however long it takes."

Sighing, England -who showed us to our rooms- put his clipboard beneath his arm and pressed his fingers to the side of his temple. "Fine." he said reluctantly. "I'll see if there are any other countries who have extra uniforms."

I had wandered over to the library, and I dropped the book I held in my hand. Slowly turning my head, I fixed my gaze on him.

"There's...other...countries?"

"Yes, you git, of course there are other countries." he retorted.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that there are other countries HERE?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened and I began to dance around the room in a flurry of happiness. Before I realized it, I was hugging someone, who furiously struggled to get free.

"Let go of me, you git!"

Realizing that it was England I was hugging, I quickly let go. "Ew..." I muttered. He gave me a hard glare, and straightened his rumpled clothes.

"I'll leave you to it, then." England growled, and stormed off.

I glanced at Emeline, whom I could tell was trying to hold down her excitement at least until England left. As soon as he left, however, I ran to her and began to start hugging her.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, unable to keep the squeak rising into my voice. "We actually get to meet the Hetalia characters!"

"I know!" she cried back, squishing me into her.

After about an hour of excitement -and no England- we began to get bored. I tried to open the door to explore the rest of the house, but England had locked it. I began to feel drowsy as I always did with nothing to do, so I collapsed on the bed provided and instantly fell asleep.

~Flashback~

It was a cold day, that windy morning, yet I refused to stay inside. I zipped up my jacket and skipped outside, despite my mother's best attempts to stop me. "I'll be fine!" I told her, not a worry or care in my voice.

I ran down the street, holding my arms behind me, and I couldn't help the occasional "Wheeeee!" that escaped from my lips. I was overall very happy, in my own little world.

I didn't realize it, but I had wandered far out of the neighborhood, and into the small farmland and forests that surround it. I still ran on, not the least bit tired. Soon, the cement had changed to a dirt path, and I still walked on, not noticing.

By this time, I had developed an extreme thirst for water, so I stopped at the first -and only- house I saw.

Walking up the steps to the door of the house with my small legs, it took me a while to reach the porch, but not as much as others would have been. Reaching the door, I tried to ring the doorbell, but I was too small. I tried jumping, and one time, I managed to hit the door bell.

After about a minute or so, the door opened up, revealing a tall man with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and glasses.

"Excuse me," I asked, and he looked down at me. When he saw me, his eyes grew soft.

"Yes?" he asked, bending to my level.

"Do you have any water?" I asked politely.

"Yes. Would you like to come inside?" I couldn't help my self from eying him carefully, but he just laughed. "I promise nothing will happen."

"Pinkie promise?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I held up my pinkie to him.

"Pinkie promise." he grinned, and twined his finger with mine. "Come on in." he held open the door for me to come in, and I soon followed him inside happily.

His house was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. I clasped my hands behind my back to keep myself from touching everything and anything. My eyes were open wide, taking in everything around me. I heard the man chuckle, and I turned towards him. A little curl of hair rose from his hair, and with wide eyes, I realized it looked similar, yet slightly different from mine. Looking up at him, I asked, "What is your name? To be invited into someone's house without knowing their name is weird, no?"

Turning to me, the man bent down again. His eyes glistened as he talked, and I found myself entranced. "I'm America, but you can just call me Alfred, ok?"

"Ok!" I smiled. I soon realized that he might want to know my name, so I looked at him again. "And I'm Kyosu!"

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kyosu! Now how 'bout we get you some water, huh?"

I stayed with Alfred the rest of the day, and he was pretty nice to me.

"I'll be having some friends over tonight, and I would like you to meet them. Do you want to meet them?"

The fact that I had just met this man didn't faze me. I knew he was nice, and I didn't have many friends, so I was glad that I knew him. "I...I don't know. My mom will be quite worried...but maybe I can call her and tell her I'm having a sleepover at someone's house!"

Alfred smiled, and picked me up as if I weighed nothing. "C'mon! The phone's over here!"

After I called my mom, she said it was fine that I would be having a sleepover. My mom is awesome like that. I told Alfred my mom said ok, and he smiled. "That's great! The others should be over soon."

I smiled, and rested my head in his lap, which I think surprised him a bit. I curled up into a little ball, and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep, with Alfred holding me close.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ((still in flash back))

"Why is she here?"

I awoke to the sound of voices, but I kept my eyes closed, mostly because I was still tired.

"Aw, England, don't be so mean. She's sleeping."

"I don't bloody care! You could hurt her!"

"I would never hurt her."

"Does she know who you are?"

"I don't think so. I told her, but I hope she's too little to know what that means."

A new person interrupted.

"Ohonhon~! She's so adorable!"

"Get away from her, you bloody pervert!"

"I was just admiring her! Nothing perverted about that!"

"Oh, just shut up, both of you. I swear, the two of you are like kids, aru~."

"China, just stay out of this."

"Why?"

"Guys!" Alfred interrupted.

"What!" they all turned their anger towards Alfred.

"You'll need to use your real names! She's too young to know that we're countries so just use your real names, ok?"

"Yes, Alfred."

"Good."

I decided to let them know I was awake by opening my eyes. "Alfred?"

"Hello, Kyosu. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yes, Alfred."

"Ohonhon~! She's even more cuter awake!" Alfred turned his gaze towards the speaker, and I followed his eyes. They rested on a tall, blonde haired blonde man. He smiled at me, ignoring Alfred's distrustful gaze. "You must be little Miss Kyosu!"he said, grinning at me.

The man next to him huffed. "How come when you talk about little Kyosu, it reeks of something illegal, gross, and just plain wrong?"

"Oh, Angleterre! I'm not like that!"

Alfred sighed. "Why do I have to be the one who acts like the adult here? Will you two stop fighting? Arthur, you know better."

Whom I assumed was Arthur, sighed, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Let's try again, shall we?" he turned towards me, hand extended outwards. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Alfred's older brother."

I looked at his hand, and took it hesitantly, but smiled up at him. "Hi!" his eyes softened, and I saw a smile dance on his lips.

Alfred pulled me close, and I turned enough so I could sit on his lap and leaned back. The others took turns introducing themselves.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy." said the blonde haired man. I didn't trust him, and I could tell Alfred and Arthur didn't either.

The man next to him -the one with long brown hair- introduced himself as Wang Yao. I liked his big brother personality, and I smiled widely at him.

The last man kind of scared me. His light colored hair was in his deep purple eyes. I could tell by the way his eyes shifted ever so slightly, he was looking for something...or someone. He smiled creepily as well, but I sensed he might have just been trying to be nice. I could tell he probably didn't have very many friends. "I'm Ivan Braginski." he smiled.

"Well, Ivan." I said with a giggle. "You have a lovely name." Ivan gave me a genuine warm smile, and I decided not to judge him before I actually got to know him. Turning to Alfred, I asked with wide eyes, "What are we going to do now?"

He laughed. "Well," he began. "Since they'll be spending the night as well, I think we'll have a long while to do things together."

I slowly turned my head to look at him. "They're...spending...the night?" I didn't mean to sound surprised, but I figured it would just be the two of us tonight.

"Why, Alfred! You didn't tell her! I still don't get why your such a git. Bloody wan-" Alfred covered my ears with his hands, so I knew that Arthur was most likely saying something bad, and that I shouldn't repeat it. When Arthur stopped talking, he received a hard glare from Alfred.

"No language. I'm sure her mother wouldn't appreciate it if her daughter picked up some nasty words on her stay here."

Arthur blushed. "Sorry. I forgot."

It became all awkward and quiet, until Ivan decided something brilliant.

"Why don't we watch some scary movies?"

"Well," both Alfred and Arthur began. "I don't think that's a good i-"

"I think that's a great idea!" I exclaimed, interrupting the two.

Ivan smiled. "Well then! Let's get started!"

~End of Flashback~

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, trying to remember my dream. It must have been good, because I couldn't remember anything. I rubbed the side of my hair, my vision watery and blurry. My head hurt as if it had been hit by something hard. I was still sleepy, but I felt as if I needed to do something. Emeline was still sleeping, so I got off the bed easily.

I headed towards the door, which had been locked earlier, but swung open when I twisted the handle. Shrugging, I stumbled outside, still half asleep.

I followed the light -as well as the sounds of voices- and was lead to a big room with really super bright lights. I winced, and waited for my eyes to adjust.

"Well, we have to bloody well do something." I noticed England's voice almost immediately, and hid behind the wall.

"Right. I'm sure they can't just stay here forever, aru~!." I smiled at China's voice, but still hid.

"We'll get zhe other countries to meet vith zhem tomorrow, or maybe zhe day after zhat. I will need sometime to clean zhem up." I tried not to giggle at France's accent, and continued on listening to the conversation.

"You don't need a bloody day to clean them up!" exclaimed Engalnd. "What else were you planning on doing to them?"

"Zhat is none of your business!"

"It bloody well is my business!"

China sighed. "Not again, aru~."

France and England began fighting with each other, and the punches they dealt to each other sounded like they really hurt.

China spoke to another person, his tone regretful yet unconcerned.

"Aren't you going to separate them?"

"Why?" the new speaker talked with their mouth full, and I guessed him to be none other than America. "This is the best fight I've seen in ages."

China sighed, but did nothing more.

I began to grow bored at the conversation, and turned to head back towards the room. I bumped into someone, and stumbled back, making sure not to show myself to the fighting group. I looked at the new person, and gulped. Standing before me with his stern and brooding appearance, with his blonde hair slicked back, was Germany. He looked at me with sternly, and I felt my palms grow sweaty.

He stepped forward, and embraced me in a seeming hug. I was turned around, so I faced the bright room, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, making it impossible to escape. Growling, he spoke in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Guten Tag."


	3. Chapter 3

I shivered at his warm touch, and suddenly felt violated. The big German held my arms pinned to my side with one arm, and he made it clear that any form of trying to escape would only be hurting me.

"Hm..." He murmured. "I see you've got vone, too."

I was confused. "Got one what?"

Germany shook his head. "Never mind."

You see, at this time, I had forgotten completely about my little hair clippy-thing, and it was now sticking out, in front of his face. I just hope he knew enough not to pull it.

I struggled a bit, but only at an attempt for him to loosen his grip on my neck and arms. I think Germany might have sensed that I was feeling awkward, so he released his grip, but quickly grabbed my wrist instead. I winced; the skin he touched still sore from rubbing against the metal handcuffs for so long.

"Follow me." Germany said briskly, but didn't wait for me to answer, simply pulling me briskly along behind him.

"Wait!" I hissed out. "Slow down!"

He didn't say anything, but came to a sudden stop, and in result making me run into his back. Quickly releasing my wrist, he swept my legs out from underneath me, and I fell into his arms. He took off again, and we soon made our way down to the end of the hall, where the Allies were (most likely) still fighting it out.

Everyone in the room froze when Germany walked in, and he stormed up to a regular chair. He dropped me into it. I grunted with surprise and shock from the impact, and struggled to sit up. "Sup." I grumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Everyone turned to Germany for an explanation. "I found her in zhe halls." He said simply, no readable expression on his face.

England turned to me, furrowing his eyebrows. "I knew I should have locked the door." He said, emotionless.

France shrugged. "Or you could 'ave just given her to me, Ohonhonhon~."

England rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, and turned away from France. "I don't think so, froggy. Neither of us would want to pay for charges. No, just no."

"Pftt." I said, breaking the argument and leaning back casually against the arm of the chair. "You guys can shut up now. I was just bored; no need to argue about it. Now, onwards with the conversation. Have you guys decided where I'm gonna stay?"

Everyone -and by everyone I mean everyone- was shocked. England was (naturally) the first to speak. "H-H-How did you know?"

I gave him a dude-your-seriously-asking-me-that-kinda-shit look, and folded my arms over my chest. "Well, I obviously didn't figure out that I'm not gonna stay here the rest of my life with no one watching over me for over a month almost every month...Oh yeah, and I figured out that this was the World Meeting building. I'm just smart like that."

England backed away, growling fiercely. "I could swear she's just like America, just ten times worse." He muttered under his breath.

I closed my eyes, smirking. "What'dya say, Iggybrows? I didn't hear that."

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

"Mmhmm. Sure. What ever. Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Its telling not tellin you git!"

I heared France laugh, and my eyes slid open. "Ohonhon~" I said, easily mimicking his laugh. "Are you sure you vant to go zhere, Francis?"

France took a step back. "I just...You just-"

"Mimicked your laugh? You sure as hell bet I did." I interrupted, rubbing my fingernails on my shirt casually.

"How...uh...eh...?"

I folded my hands behind my head again, smirking. "I thought we already established the boundary that I'm freaking mental? I guess not."

Silence ensued the room for a while, until I got bored. I shifted around in my chair: sitting up right, then moving to sit upside down, then half of my body over the left arm rest, then the upper half over the right...I really hope you get the gist. I yawned, once again moving so I lay upside down. "This is, like, so stupidly boring. Anyone have some food?"

"I have some scones here." None other than England offered.

I was about to decline, until my stomach gave a loud, low growl and I winced. "Fine, pass it over." I said, sitting up. I held out my hand, expecting something burnt and charred, but instead I got a pleasantly decorated pastry. "Eh?" I raised the food to my eyes, studying them closely. "When did 2p!Iggybrows arrive here? Did you poiiiiisssssoooooonnnnnn them 2p!Iggy?"

"What?!" He cried. "No! And what exactly do you mean by '2p!'?"

I pursed my lips together and slowly took a bite. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "These aren't so bad! I don't know what all the fuss is about." I quickly swallowed the rest.

England smiled at me. "You think there good?" He asked.

"FUCK YESSH!" I cried, jumping up and tackling him to the ground. "GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME~ I want moooorrrrreeeee." I'm pretty sure my eyes were round and wide and dilated, but right then, I didn't give a care. I sat up (clearly not aware of how I was sitting on Iggybrows here) smiling like the idiot I so clearly was.

"Woah, woah, woah!" England protested, struggling to sit up, but falling under my weight.

"Ohonhonhon~" France murmured in my ear. "Getting a little excited zhere, non?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, turning to him with my eyebrows raised.

"Look..." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I glanced down (as did England.)

"OH GOD!" England and I scrambled away from each other, both of us gaging. Can any of you guess why? I'm not explaining it here...

"Ohonhon~" France cast us both smirks.

"YOU can shut up!" Both England and I shouted in complete unison. I pointed at him while screaming it.

"Ve~?" There was a new voice, and everything grew silent. "What's going on'a here?"

I blinked a couple of times, before turning around to face... "AWMIGURDYOURITALYCHAN!" I sprung up from my spot on the floor, and tackled the unsuspecting Italy to the ground.

"Ve?" He said confused, before he noticed I was a girl, and he hugged me back. "Ve! Ciao, bella!"

"Its Kyosu, actually, but who cares?" Thoughts: none. I'm hugging Italy. THE ACTUAL ITALY. Don't tell me your mind wouldn't be blank as well. Then: *insert glowing light bulb here* "Hey Italy, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Ve! Of course I do! Follow me, bella!"

I was tugged up by Italy, who actually wasn't weak at all, silly Germany. He began to lead me down the hall, until Germany grabbed my wrist and nearly pulled my arm out of my socket. I bit back a few not-so-nice curses, and glared over my shoulder at the blond. "Relax. I'm not going to run away, so you needn't worry about it. Have you SEEN my clothes? I smell like a wet dog, look like I was run over in the mud, and the SAT ON by a freaking HIPPO. I DESERVE some change of clothes and a SHOWER."

"You yell a lot." England commented, sitting down in a chair and sipping his tea calmly.

"YEAH! SHE DOES!" (any guess as to who that is? Don't want to know? Too bad, I'm gonna tell you anyways.) America shouted, but to me it seemed pretty normal.

England rolled his eyes. "I think I can see where she gets it from. You Americans are all the same."

BOOM. Suddenly, England was lying on the floor, bleeding slowly and groaning. "Bloody...hell..."

I grinned at him. "Don't get me angry, Iggy. THAT happens. C'mon Italy, I'm ready for a shower."

Italy looked confused for a while, but when I tugged on his arm slightly, he smiled and lead me down the hall towards the stairs. Thoughts: HO crap. That is a lot of stairs...

And that was exactly what happened. I ended up nearly collapsing from exhaustion, and I collapsed on Italy when my legs gave way. I could not walk anymore. My legs died. End of story. Bye bye. Italy had to carry me up the last few flights of stairs. You can bet that my feels where kinda shot after I realized Italy had no trouble carrying me. I was WAY shorter than him (and by way I mean like an inch or two...) and also a lot lighter than him. : Not fair, life.

By the time we reached the room Italy was staying in, I was half-way asleep, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. My eyes were half-lidded, and I yawned, closing them all the way. "Ve, bella! We're here." I heard Italy say faintly, and then the sound of a door bursting open. A few seconds later, I was placed on something soft and cushion-y (I think it was a bed...) and I immediately curled up, clutching a pillow. I yawned, and felt myself drift off again. The last things I remember hearing was, "Fratello! Why did you bring a girl here! I hope that damn bastard didn't set you up for this..."

I brushed out my still-damp hair, settling on pulling it back into a neat pony tail and then grinning at my reflection. I was wearing one of Italy's war uniforms (insert intense fan girl screaming here) which consisted of the black button up shirt, blue tie, blue over jacket, poofy blue pants, black combat boots, and a black belt. I gave myself a thumbs up in the mirror, before spotting it. My stupid, no good, freaking annoying ahoge.

"Go to Hell." I growled at it. Sadly, nothing happened. I tried pinning it back with the rest of my hair, but every time it would make a boing! sound and spring back into place. Now, I'm sure most of you are wondering what it looks like. Well, lets just say it looks like a mix of America, Austria, and Italy's, just at the middle left side of my head. It wasn't even the same length as the rest of my hair. I swear: that thing never FREAKEN GROWS.

Growling in frustration and resisting the urge to throw the hairbrush at the wall and most likely break both, I flung open the door and stormed out. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was going on.

"You idiota! Why would you do such a thing!"

"But Fratello-"

"No! You and that'a damn potato bastard are done!"

My eyes grew wide, and I stared at the two fighting brothers. I dunno where this came from, but I most likely was going to commit suicide...by doing...this... "VEEE~!" I lunged at Romano, tackling him in a hug and nearly knocking the two of us to the ground.

"What the...GET OFF OF ME'A!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL U APOLOGIZE TO LITTLE FELI!" Like I said: committing suicide.

"Get the hell off of'a me!"

"No!"

A third person tackled the two of us, and this time we did fall. Onto the bed. Where my ahoge got tangled with someone's...Oh god...

When I opened my eyes, I saw Romano right there. And by right there I mean RIGHT BLOODY THERE. Withing kissing distance. Romano's eyes grew wide when he saw how close we where, and tried pulling away. I felt a tug on my head, and my cheeks grew very red. I didn't mean to, but I let out a low moan. Romano stopped what he was doing and studied me. He then tried to slowly pull away again, just testing something it seemed, and I felt the tug again. A smile touched my lips, and I studied Romano with lusty eyes (I'm sure). Romano tried to pull back, only causing another low moan to bubble at my lips.

"FELI!" Romano cried. "Get that damn potato eater or someone up here NOW!"

I couldn't see anything, but I heard the sound of retreating foot-steps that could only mean that Italy ran off to do as his brother said. Romano looked up, noticing our tangled curls, and reached up to try to untangle them. As soon as his fingers brushed my piece of hair, I smirked, and lunged forward. In the blink of an eye, Romano was pinned under me, and I was sitting on his stomach. I blinked once, now just noticing what I was doing, and tried to shake my head. "What the...? Why am I-"

I was cut off as Romano struggled to back away, only in resulting in pulling on my curl again. "Ngnnn..." I said with a grin, and pushed Romano down with my arm. I leaned forward, my lips about to touch his...until...

A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from going any farther. "Let go of me!" I screamed, pulling Romano up with me. I then noticed his eyes too burned with an intense color of lust, and he lunged for me, growling. He was stopped by a different pair of arms wrapped around him. Our hair was still tangled together, sending fresh waves of feelings every time we struggled.

"DUDES! Calm down!" I growled, trying to elbow America in the ribs but failing miserably.

"How zhe hell did zhis happen?!" Germany shouted, and the cleaner, innocent side of me noted that Germany was struggling to tame Romano.

I felt two pairs of hands wrapping around our (and by that I mean mine and Romano's) curls, focusing on untangling them. I growled every time my curl was touched, smirking and grinning like an idiot. "Almost...done!" England jumped back as he and France completely untangled our two curls, and me and Romano were let go once we had calmed down enough.

"What...the hell happened?" Romano groaned, rubbing his head in pain.

I stared at him. "You can't remember?"

He shook his head.

I pouted, folding my arms over my chest and huffing. "Dammit, why do I have to remember it? Anyways, Romano, long story short, we almost had babies together."

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything more.

"Well," America said cheerfully. "That was definitely a fun experience."

Punch.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, someone told me you need a super quick update on my life. Long story short: my friend and I went to the mall where we met the Allies from Hetalia and ran away to avoid them only resulting in me being choked by Russia and waking up in the warehouse of the World Meeting building and meeting Germany and Italy and Romano and my curl getting stuck with Romano's and us almost making babies together. Who didn't catch that? You there, in that red shirt. Well, too bad, 'cause I'm not repeating it. PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME. Okay, that said, back to modern time.

I sat, with my legs crossed as I stared blankly up at the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. I was currently sitting in a world meeting, and it was NOT going well. Can anyone tell me a time that HAS gone well? I'm interested to hear it.

I guess it all started with America's idea to send me and Emeline to the moon. England argued that the two of us wouldn't be able to breathe, and then France stepped in, saying his *coughcough* "sexiness " would give us all the oxygen we needed to live.*facedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedesk.* That took care of those three. Then, Switzerland (trying to be neutral I guess) told the fighting three to shut up or he'd beat them with his peace-prize. He was then sucked into the argument. Japan, at least, tried to stop the fighting before it got worse, but everyone ignored him. China argued that, "Western nations are so immature." and offered them some snacks, to which everyone fighting shouted, "WE'LL JUST GET HUNGRY AGAIN!" Much to his offense.

How many of you remember the first episode of Hetalia? You know, the one where they're all fighting? Pretty much its like that, except this time it was about me and Emeline.

I couldn't help but glance at Germany, and I SWEAR I could see the irk mark forming over his head. Standing up abruptly, Germany opened his mouth and shouted, "EVERYVONE SHUT UP! ZHIS MEETING VAS CALLED TO SOLVE ZHE CASE OF KYOSU MIOMA UND EMELINE FORAHL, NOT TO FIGHT ABOUT OUR STUPID VORLDY DIFFERENCES! SINCE I APPEAR TO BE ZHE ONLY COUNTRY WHO SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO VRUN MEETINGS LIKE ZHIS, ILL BE TAKING CONTROL FROM HERE ON OUT! IF YOU VISH TO ENTER YOUR INPUT RAISE YOUR HAND UND I VILL CALL ON JOU!"

"Germany?" Everyone turned to look at the clearly angry German, except for me and Emeline, both of who were laughing their ASSES off.

"Have jou all settled down? Does anyvone have any ideas on how ve should deal vith zhe problem?"

Everyone stood still, completely silent, except for a certain Italian raising his hand frantically in the air. From this part on, I copied everything said in this as best as I could. "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!"

"PAAAASSSSTTTTTTAAAAA!" *Cue more laughing asses off.*

By the time both Emeline and I had finished laughing, almost the whole world was staring at us...and I don't mean that figuratively. Standing up and wiping the tears from my eyes, I tried to catch my breath as best as I could. "Why...don't...we...just stay at different countries houses? I wouldn't mind all that much, and then that way that country isn't stuck with my insaneness for a whole month. Trust me, that does things to you."

Everyone was silent as they stared.

"Wow," I heard England say. "She actually said something logical for once."

BOOM. Once again that day, England was laying on the floor, bleeding and groaning.

"I thought I told you, IGGYBROWS, not to get me angry? And I say logical things all the time. You people are just to normal to understand them." I blew on my knuckles, wincing slightly. "Ow, you hurt my hand."

Again complete silence enfolded the room, and I was stared at. "I feel bad for the person who has to deal with her first."

Flicking my hair over my shoulder, I said, as calmly as I could, "Say that to my face, you damn bastard~" No one stepped up.

Germany coughed, pulling attention back to him. He held up a hat. "Vell, vhy don't ve put our names in zhe hat, and zhen ve can pull out a name for each month and make a list? Zhat vay ve aren't forcing one person to go first, and its even."

"I agree."

"Hai, me too."

Everyone nodded, and soon all the countries' names were placed in one hat, with Germany shaking it around. He pulled into reach for the first one. Slowly pulling it out, he unfolded the paper and read it slowly. Then, casting me a look of pity, he announced, "The first person Kyosu stays with is France."

I blinked, then looked to where France was standing. "Bloody h-EELLLL!" I shouted as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Ohonhonhon~ It seems like you are mine for a month, non?"

I struggled to be released from his freaken strong grip. "Aw, HELL to the no! I will not spend a month with you, you bloody pervert! I demand a re-draw!"

Standing up so he towered over me (like I said earlier, no fair life, y u make me so short? :) he pressed his lips to my neck, and I froze up. Then, realizing what he was doing, I pulled away completely with some new-found strength and ran over to a corner. "DONT YOU BLOODY DO THAT AGAIN!" I shouted, my face a deep red.

"She looks like a tomato." Spain and Romano commented in unison.

"WHAT!" I shouted, my face turned an even deeper shade of red. "I DO NOT!" Then, running up to Germany, I hugged him and refused to let go. "DONTMAKEMEGOWITHFRANCEYOUCANTMAKEMEIWONTGONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONIREFUSETOGOOOOOOO!"

He glanced down at me in pity, before I felt a super strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of Germany. "Dude! You have a really strong grip!" Complained America.

I then rolled onto the floor, curled up in a ball and refusing to move. "There is no way in Hell-"

"Which one?" I heard Norway interrupt. "The actual one or mine?"

I shot him a glare, before continuing on with my sulking. "Like I said, there's no way in HELL that I am living with France for a month. He'll probably try to...yeah."

"NON!" He protested.

"Shut it, Froggy. Not in the mood."

I pouted, laying there on the floor, while everyone continued on with business. They went on with finishing the list of people that I would be staying with. Here it is for you:

/Germany

AND Greece

/Netherlands

Nordic Five

/Korea/Thailand

then repeat.

When I was handed the paper, I ran my eyes through the entire list, once, twice, three times, before glaring up at the people assembled before me. "Why the HELL is France on here..." I paused to count. "THREE...wait...why IS he on here three times?" Turning towards England, I pointed an accusing finger at him. "IT WAS YOU, WASNT IT?! You added two more slips of paper that say 'France' on them with your magic, DIDNT YOU! I know it sure wasn't me. I don't know why I would waste such talent like THAT on something like THIS."

England stared at me. "Why on earth would I do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I sure as fuck know it wasn't me, because my talent is too awesome -Prussia- to waist it on that. He's not even my favourite country! France, not Prussia. Prussia's awesome."

England's eyes widened. "You can do magic?!"

I raised my hand and it immediately glowed with a blue fire. "I've BEEN able to do this since I was, like, forever." I let my hand fall down to my waist, where almost immediately arms hooked under my armpits and began to drag me off. "What the...? BLOODY HELL?!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~" Glancing up, I saw France...and...oh no...His eyes were completely white, and he was grinning, much like he was when he tried to force England to marry him, and so took him away to who knows where.

"France! Let me go! This is very undignified! I say let me go! Let me go this instant, you wanker! Let. Me. GO!"

No such luck. Then, I felt two more pairs of arms wrap themselves around various places, and I was dragged into a car with blacked out windows, and we drove off. The last thing I remember before I was knocked out, was seeing the smirking faces of France, Spain, and Prussia. Oh- *These words have been deleted for many reasons. Sorry for the inconvenience.*


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke, my head was pounding. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could tell it was late in the morning. "Fuck." I muttered, finally opening my eyes. "I have a headache."

I sat there for a while, just staring up at the ceiling. I know, somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I was commenting on silly little things like:

Why am I so sweaty?

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Why is my pillow so muscle-y?

Just as I thought of that, my "pillow" moved. Shrieking and sitting up quickly, I spun around as fast as the world would let me.

My "pillow" wasn't a "pillow" at all. The first thing I saw was a deeply tanned six-pack. They were really well toned and everything. The next thing I noticed was the curly, light brown hair, the sleeping features, and the calm, drop-dead sexy expression that nearly killed my heart. No, I'm serious. It felt as if my heart was running a full on marathon (or retreating from Iggybrows...).

I stared for a few minutes, before I felt someone else shift around, off to my right. Turning, my heart caught in my throat. Again, the first thing I saw was the well built chest. Strong biceps, muscular chest...This man's skin was a pale white, but that didn't stop him from looking immensely hot. His hair was a light (and I mean REALLY light) blond color, and I could've easily have mistaken it for a silver (not old people silver) color. Actually, it was silver. Ignore the light blonde comment. His eyes were closed, but I'm sure that if he opened them, they'd be a crimson red. His face was plastered with a cocky expression that sent shocks all through my body. Somebody call an ambulance! I'm seriously about to die of a heart attack!

I felt a third and final person move around, this time off to my left. Turning, my eyes widened and I...died. Yeah, I died.

I think my heart stopped working... This third and final man was as well muscled as the other two. His skin was a fair white, and I couldn't any freckles on his skin (the others' as well). His hand rested on his stomach, twitching happily. He had medium length, wavy blond hair, and an small smile inching its way towards the corners of his mouth, which he opened a little bit and let out a small, "Ohonhon~"

I turned away, holding the bridge if my nose and biting my lip. OH MY GOD IM HAVING AN ANIME NOSEBLEED!

After I was sure my nosebleed had gone away, that's when I bothered to notice what I was wearing...definitely not the clothes from yesterday, that's for sure. I was wearing a skin-tight blank tank top, as well as super short shorts. I guess you could call them booty shorts...WAIT WHAT?!

With out warning, I felt arms wrap themselves around me, and I was gently pulled back on to the bed so I lay there flat on my back. Three pairs of eyes studied me intently, each one holding the almost same, smiling tint.

"Good morning." All three said in absolute, complete unison.

"Hi." I noticed that on my right, Prussia held down my shoulder by wrapping his arms around my right arm, as well as wrapping his legs around the same side. France mirrored him, on my left, and in result spreading my legs open a bit. I was blushing intently, not quite sure what was happening. I was with the BTT, my legs open in a clearly vulnerable position, in freaken BOOTY SHORTS.

Spain, I noted, was holding his upper half up with his elbows, twirling a lock of my black hair between his fingers. His head rested on the other hand, the one not busy messing with my hair. This only made my blush deepen.

"Morning mi tomatico." He said, leaning forward and kissing my nose.

France and Prussia quickly followed their friend's lead and were kissing my cheeks. I bit my lips, thankful that I didn't have a nosebleed right now.

"Okay, five questions." I said looking at all of them. "One: where am I? Two: what time is it? Three: What happened? Four: what's for breakfast? And Five: WHO THE HELL CHANGED ME?!"

France kissed my neck, eventually moving farther and farther along the hem of my shirt until I shot him a glare. Kissing me just below the ear, he said, "We all changed you, mon amour."

"France!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Don't worry, they didn't look."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"Ohonhon~"

Spain wove his fingers through my hair, avoiding my curl, and calming me down greatly. "Don't worry, mi rosa. Nothing happened." He promptly kissed my lips, making my blush only turn a shade darker.

"Ja." Prussia murmured in my ear. "Ve didn't do anything. But that's still open for discussion." The he bit my neck gently, making me yelp, and jump a bit, but I was still pinned to the bed.

"Uh...agffhjvcchybjgfgh" That is actually what I said. I'm not quite sure if that's humanly possible, but I managed it anyway. "I'd rather just have some breakfast..." I muttered.

"That can be arranged, bella." France whispered, running his own fingers through my hair, barely missing my curl. Then, with out warning, the others let go, and France was carrying me down the hall, bridal style. I clung to his neck desperately, not wanting to be dropped. When I glanced up, I noticed France's smirk.

I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. "France, I will kill you." Then, under my breath, I muttered. "Stupid French Bastard."

"Fusososo~ Reminds me a lot of Roma." Spain commented to Prussia.

"Ja."

Looking over France's shoulder, I sent them both glares, then did the Im-watching-you hand gesture thing. Both raised their hands in surrender.

When we reached the down stairs area, France handed me over to Spain, who took the two of us over to a seemingly comfy recliner and sat down on it, me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and nestled his head in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't help but smile at the gentle Spaniard. I don't quite understand why he's part of the BTT...Wait, yes I do. He was part of an alliance with France and Prussia, and somebody made a trio called the Bad Touch Trio...I REMEMBER NAO~

I turned around and hugged Spain, before hopping off of his lap and skipping into the kitchen. I now regret my desicions. I forgot I was in shorts and a tank top... I suddenly stopped, my cheeks a bright red. I could feel three pairs of eyes on me, and a mix of "Kesesese," "Fusososo," and "Ohonhonhon," s filled the room. "Shut up." I growled, folding my arms over my chest. I turned and stormed back up stairs, to some random room where I could change clothes. I facepalmed when I saw the Prussian flag decorating almost everything, but made my way to the closet.

I entered the "closet", locking the door behind me and looking around. I spotted a pair of longer black shorts (these went to about my knees), and quickly pulled off my old ones and put those on. So much better. I removed my tank top, revealing something like a black strapless bra, and pulled on a no-sleeve, red shirt. Grinning at my reflection as I pulled my hair in to a ponytail, I unlocked the door and was about to head out when something caught my eye. Something small, black and shinny... A camera.

Growling, I walked up to the camera and shouted, "FRANCE?!" Tearing out of the room, I was ready to kill a certain Frenchman..."France!" I shouted again, sliding down the banister of the stairs and sliding into the living room.

Said Frenchman poked his head into the doorway of the kitchen, holding something in his hands. There was a cute bit of powder on his cheek, as well as just above his forehead. God, he looked so adorable...WHAT? NO! I WASN'T THINKING THAT I- "Yes, amour?" He asked, tearing me from my thoughts.

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, before I remembered what I was mad about. "WHY WAS THERE A CAMERA IN PRUSSIA'S CLOSET?! WE'RE YOU WATCHING ME CHANGE? YOU WERE WEREN'T YOU!"

France looked confused. "Vhat are you talking about, amour? I 'ave no memory of putting a camera in Gilbert's closet. Vhy vere you in zhere anyways?" *cue eyebrow wiggling from Francis.*

I blushed. "Not like that! I was changing!" I pointed to my clothes.

He nodded his head. "Oui, I can see zhat."

"But still, why was there a camera in Prussia's closet?"

"Ja." Prussia said, stepping into face France from a separate room. "Vhy is zhere a camera in my closet?"

France shrugged. "I'm afraid I know nozing of zhat."

I folded my arms over my chest, and I could feel my cheeks burn with anger. "Well, who ever the hell it was is obviously a pervert and when I find them I'm gonna hit them where the sun don't shine. Hard. Maybe kick it instead...either way I'm gonna kill them."

France just shrugged. "Vell, breakfast is ready."

I had been at France's house for a whole day. It was very interesting, mostly cause I was dragged around the entire house to do things...No! Not like that, dirty minded reader! *sweatdrop.*

Anyways, it was nearing night time, and I was wearing a large t-shirt from France as well as tomato-printed pj pants from Spain. I was currently in the bathroom, brushing my teeth slowly, trying to drag out the minutes until I had to face the trio...

So, APPARENTLY in this freaken large house, there is NO extra guest bedroom, so I had to sleep with FRANCE. Shit...

There was a loud knock at the door, making me drop my tooth brush into the sink in surprise. "Amour?" Speak of the devil... "Is somezing vrong? Are you okay in zhere?"

Huffing, I pushed the hair out of my eyes, resisting the urge to swing open the door and punch him in the gut. God, that would be nice... "Shut up, France." I groaned sounding miserable, and actually feeling it. My stomach was starting to cramp... "I'll be out in a minute."

I heard the sound of France walking away, and I rolled my eyes, rubbing my stomach with a grimace. I really wish my stomach pains would go die in a hole...

Sighing, I opened the door, yawning. I made my way past Spain and Prussia 's rooms. I winced as I stood near the door to France's room, my hand hovering over the handle. It was like a full fledged war as I thought of whether I should open the door, or run like hell to save my sanity AND my virginity...

"Saki? I know your zhere. You can come in, amour." I froze as I heard my nickname. I hadn't heard that since, like, forever...

I gulped, blinking once, and twisted the handle prepared to face anything...except this.

As soon as I heard the door click, the door swung open silently and I stopped breathing. A swirl of rose petals (not unlike when you open the door to the Host Club) met me with a cool burst of air, as well a blindingly bright light. "Welcome."

As soon as the light cleared up, I backed up quickly, holding the bridge of my nose and sputtering. This was my second nosebleed today... "France!" I cried out, adverting my eyes. "What are you wearing?! Or...what AREN'T you wearing?"

It was true. France wore nothing except a single rose at THAT area...my cheeks were a flaming red, and I refused to look at him, for fear my nose bleed would only grow.

"Like it, amour?" His voice was rich and smooth, with a hidden layer of seductiveness.

"Uh..." How do I reply to that? "Put some clothes on." I growled, hiding my face with my hands.

"Only if it'll please you, Saki."

"Yes, it will." I scooped up his boxers -the ones he was wearing earlier- and tossed them at him. I turned my back and refused to look at him while he changed. After a few moments, I felt warm breath tickle my neck, as well as soft hands begin to caress my back, rubbing firm circles along my shoulder blades. I moaned, rolling my head to the side as my eyes drooped close from tiredness and enjoyment.

France leaned forward so his head rested in the crook of my neck, he whispered. "Enjoying zhis, are ve?"

I was too tired to come back with a retort, so I just moaned again as France massaged deeper and harder. My head lolled forward and I nearly collapsed to the ground as I began to fall asleep, except I fell into France's waiting arms. Faintly, I could feel him pick me up gently and make his way towards the bed. I was asleep way before he set me down...

With a flash of dark red, my eyes shot open. My legs felt warm and sticky, and I shot up. I noticed the feeling: it was blood. Glancing around, I noticed France sleeping next to me, a smirk playing on his face. I lifted the sheets up gently, before I felt my heart pound in my chest. The sheets beneath me were coated in a crimson red, and I felt all words stick in my throat. I lunged from the bed, running towards the bathroom and locking myself in. For some reason, I felt as if this had nothing to do with France...


	6. Chapter 6

~Francy-Pants' POV~

I jolted awake as soon as I felt the bed besides me jerk around. When I glanced to my right where Kyosu had previously been, I noticed she wasn't there anymore. "Saki?" No one answered my reply.

"Francis?" I turned, sitting up, and noticed Gilbert and Antonio staring by the door, equally concerned. Gilbert casually brushed his hair out of his crimson eyes, while Toni stared at me from underneath his curly bangs.

"What happened?" Antonio asked, glancing at the spot besides me. "Jou didn't-"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "Non. I was awoken by Saki running away to who knows...where..." I began to drift off as I heard crying. No, it was worse than that. Sobbing. I couldn't tell where it was coming from... "Find Kyosu. She's somewhere in zhe 'ouse."

I jumped up from the bed, and immediately, our search for Kyosu began.

"I can't find her anywhere."

Antonio, Gilbert, and I all stood downstairs. It was true. None of us had even caught sight of the girl I was supposed to be taking care of.

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

Antonio nodded. "Si. I checked everywhere: the kitchen, the laundry room, outside. Nowhere. Are jou sure she's even still in the house?"

"Ja. How do we know she didn't vrun avay vhile ve vere looking for her?"

"I just know. We'll 'ave to look again. Where ever she is, she's obviously upset or scared about somesing."

"Let's start at your room and work our way from there."

"Oui."

"Saki, open zhe door!" I stood there, at the bathroom in my room pounding heavily. It turns out Kyosu had been in my room this whole time, but I still didn't know why.

"No! Leave me alone."

I could tell Kyosu had probably been crying for a while the way her voice sounded raw and cracked. I was about to knock again, until Gilbert and Antonio pulled my attention away.

"France, come and look at this..." I turned around, and saw the two holding the bed sheets, but one side stained a dark red.

I blinked. "Is zhat-"

"Blood?" Antonio finished. "Si. Its Kyosu's."

It took me a while to get what they were trying to tell me. "So you think...Kyosu's on 'er..." I didn't need to finish.

Prussia looked over my shoulder at the locked bathroom door. "I don't know. But jou tell me."

I sighed. "Oiu. Your right. Its just...how do I deal with zhis type of sing?"

"How about jou just go talk to her, amigo?" Antonio suggested. "Just try to calm her down first."

"Und don't forget.' Gilbert added. "The skeleton key's in my bedroom. If she doesn't let you in, go in after her."

I gave Prussia a hard look before I sighed. "Fine. I'll try talking to 'er, but I think she 'ates me."

I turned heel and walked back to my bathroom door, knocking slightly and placing my ear to the door frame.

"Saki?" I asked quietly.

"Don't call me that, you damn bastard!"

"Kyosu, calm down. Now, unlock zhis door." I said in my most calm voice.

"And why the hell should I do that, stupid bastard?" She hissed.

"Because I'm trying to 'elp you."

It was quiet on the other side for a few moments, until I heard sobbing again. I tried twisting the handle, which of course didn't work, and I shouldered the door a few times. "Kyosu?"

"What do you want?"

I was shocked. She sounded as if nothing had happened. She didn't even sound like she had just been crying. "Are you okay? Why don't you open zhe door so I can talk to you?"

"Well." She said very loudly. "Me being the hero I am, I guess I'll open the door for you."

She acts so much like America. I thought. Well, I guess that makes sense, her being his-

"Yo, damn bastard. The door's open."

So much like Romano, I thought as I pushed open the door. "Kyosu. Are you feeling alright?"

I heard a low growl from behind the door. "I dunno. But perhaps you'd be generous and GIVE ME ANOTHER PAIR OF CLOTHES TO FLIPPIN WEAR, I'D BE A BIT BETTER. "

I winced. "Kyosu. What's going on?" I asked, while sat crosslegged on the floor before her. Her pants (I noticed) were off, but her shirt covered up to her thigh. "You don't normally act like zhis."

Kyosu rolled her eyes, tugging her shirt farther down her smooth legs. "Well, I'm not normally on my period, am I, Francy-Pants?"

"Er..."

"My point exactly."

How do I deal with her when she's like this? I thought. In the best and easiest way where she won't punch me in the balls? "Kyosu..." I said slowly, not quite sure how to "proceed" with an angry, pissed off Kyosu ready to attack at any given point.

"What?" She snapped.

"Well, why don't we get you undressed-"

"Why?" she snapped. "So you can rape me?"

I didn't mean to, but my face fell. I'm not a rapist...

Kyosu must have realized what she said when her face grew more serious. "France, I'm sorry." She apologized scooting closer and taking my hand in her own. "I know your not a rapist. I never should have said that."

I tried my best to put on a smile. "I understand." No I don't. "I know its just your monthly hormones." I don't know how to deal with this at all. "Now, Lets get you washed up and then we can clean you up a bit." I laughed. "You kind of smell like old blood."

Kyosu laughed along. "You're probably right." Then she looked me fully in the eyes. "You may not be a rapist, but I still know your a pervert. No touching me if you still want to make babies. Is that clear?"

I winced, imagining how painful that would be, especially with Kyosu's unnatural strength. "Yes, Ma'am."

She then lurched forward and kissed my cheek. "Then grab me some clothes, Francy-Pants. And lock the door when you come back in, kay?"

Despite common belief, I'm still an okay guy. Love should never be forced on someone, unless they ask for it. When Kyosu asked for me to give her her space, I'll respect that. But she never said anything about my thoughts~

When I returned with Kyosu's clothes, I did as she asked and locked the door behind me. The shower was going, and when I glanced into that general area, my cheeks turned dark red. Despite common belief, I still get quite blushy around women. Especially beautiful women. I turned my head as Kyosu stepped in the shower. I walked forwards, laying the neatly folded clothes on the counter. "Amour, I'm back~"

Kyosu laughed. "Yes, I can see that. What took you so long?" She sounded like her normal self.

I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed. "I had to explain to Antonio and Gilbert."

Kyosu began humming, and I realized, she didn't really care at all. She was just in her own little world, one where she was herself and wasn't ruled by any one but herself. She seemed like such a free character. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I'd have to get used to this for a week, huh? I suddenly felt bad for the countries who had to through this as well. I sighed, and started laughing.

"What's so funny, frog?"

"Nothing Amour. Finish your shower."


	7. Chapter 7

"FRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCEFRANCE."

I can't tell you how much I was bouncing on my "caretaker's" lap at the moment. It was three days after my period had started, and it was still flowing strong. I salute you for that, period. May you go die in a hole. *salutes.*

Well, anyways, I was sitting there, practically bouncing on France's lap. And no, not like that. Believe me, you would know if something sexual was going on between us. In fact, here you go. The only thing sexual between us, is the LACK of it. All things sexual between us were withering away, dying, and turning black. In fact, I was doing the exact opposite.

France groaned, grimacing and wincing as I ground my body on his balls (accidentally, of course) trying to get his attention. "O-Oui! Kyosu, what is it?!"

I stopped and giggled. "Sorry~ But can we watch a movie? PLEASE?!"

He sighed. "If it means that you'll stop squishing my uh...legs, you can do what ever you want."

France let me choose the movie, which -me being like I am now- is probably not be best choice. I'm so indecisive at this time, that SHIT HAPPENS. I ended up choosing like five movies, and ran back up to France.

"Can we watch them ALL~?!"

France let out a sigh. "Oui...but let me go get zhe others."

I giggled, waving the CDs around. "Yay~!"

Spain was the first down. "Hola, chica. How are jou doing~?"

"ESPAÑA!" I tackled the poor Spaniard in a hug, knocking us to the ground.

Spain let out a grunt and let his head roll back. "S-Saki..."

At first I thought he was moaning. I stared down at him. "Tonio...are you alright?" I tried to sit up and -again, really sorry- only ended up forcing my knees down harder.

Spain let out another groan, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Cariño, por favor..."

Again, I was still confused. What the hell was wrong with him? "Spain...what is wrong with you?"

"Amiga...jour squishing my balls..."

"Oh my!" I immediately pushed myself up off of him (successfully this time) and helped him up. "Antonio! I'm so sorry, I didn't know...y-you should have just told me...I-I thought-"

Antonio cut me off by firmly placing his lips on mine. "Cariño, its fine. I'm fine. Now, I want jou to stay here and wait for me to come back, okay? No moving."

I plopped down on the couch, smiling happily. "Okay~!"

Antonio walked into the bathroom, and I thought I heard the door lock. Which was weird to me, because he never locked the door...

Francis and Gilbert came down a few minutes after, laughing about something.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

The two looked at each other as if deciding whether or not to tell me, but Francis turned to me and smiled. "When your older, Saki." I pouted, folding my arms over my chest.

"Hey, vhere's Tonio?" Gilbert looked at me with that cocky smile of his, and I was soooooo tempted to go over there and slap it off his pretty little face.

"He's in zhe bathroom." I said, still pouting. "But you can't get in. He locked the door."

Again, Francis and Gilbert glanced at each other." "Why? Did something happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "I swear you two are like over thinking this. He's probably in the bathroom, doing what you do in the bathroom, which is why he's in the bathroom."

Francis sighed. "I'll go check on him." He sat Gilbert on the couch, next to me, and immediately, things began.

"Hallo, Frau."

"Hey, Gil." I said, scooting away from him. I'm sorry, I like Prussia, but not when he's aiming to take my vital regions. And yeah, he's tried over a bajillion times.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me back to him. "C'mon, Frauline. Are you scared~?"

I swallowed, blushing at our closeness. "No, I'm not scared. Pfft, what would give you that idea?"

Gilbert grinned, then smirked at me. "Zhen you should let me take your vital regions."

I was about to reply, but Francis plopped down next to me, eyebrows knit in confusion. "He won't open zhe door. I sink somesing is wrong..."

I laughed, slapping Gilbert's arm off my shoulder. "Dudes, I just, like landed on his bladder while tackling in a body hug."

Francis looked at me in even more confusion. "Body...hug? Isn't that what you do in a hug? Use your body?"

I giggled, plopping down on Francis's lap. " Oh Francis~ How uneducated you are in the realm of hugging. Well, there are body hugs, arm hugs, lip hugs, and hand hugs~!"

Francis glanced at Gil, then looked to me innocently. "Mon amour...what is a lip hug? Why don't you show me~?"

"Sure!" I smiled and pressed my lips to his. Only when I felt him try to slip his tongue into my mouth, did I realize... "OMIGOD FRANCIS YOU JERK!" I quickly pushed away, holding my mouth and dark red. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK."

Francis smirked. "Oui, amour~ You-"

"EW I KISSED YOU! ON PURPOSSSSSSSEEEEEEE. YOU ASSSSSSSSS." I began weakly banging my closed fists on his chest. "Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerk..." I collapsed in a fit of rage on the floor, right ear pressed to the ground.

Francis, on the other was laughing. "Alright, Kyosu, I'm sorry." I didn't respond. "Kyosu, I'm sorry." I still didn't reply. "Kyosu-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, moving so I could listen to he ground better.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, but I only held up my index finger to him.

"Something's wrong!" I cried. I turned onto my back and jumped up on to my feet in that really awesome-y ninja way.

"Saki, what is it?"

I turned to Francis, all serious now. "Someone -no, something- is out here. I fear the worst." I clenched my fists, and walked on silent feet to the front door. But there was no way I could have made it.

Everything was in slow motion. Sudden pain spread like a blossom through my entire backside and I crumpled to the ground, head hitting the floor and setting my vision as blurry. I could see Francis and Gilbert running towards me, their features distorted and unclear. I could see Francis's lips moving, but I couldn't hear them. I blinked slowly, noting a third set of legs walking towards me.

My vision faded in and out, and slowly, the sound of my own heart beating filled my ears. A pair of string arms lifted me from the ground, and held me close to their firm chest. I moved slow like amber, head over the right cheat, hand between, legs bent.

"...Kyosu...Kyosu...I need you to stay with me..." I looked up, eyes still blurred and locked on to the features of the face. Blond with blue eyes.

Within my daze, my mouth wouldn't' work by my command. Some how, I managed one word. "...P-Papa?" The word sounded stiff and foreign on my tongue. My head lolled to the side so I was looking out ahead. We were walking. Was I walking? I couldn't feel anything- like my mind was disconnected from my body.

As I was carried, whether by my own legs or someone else's, my eyes drifted toward a dark figure, cloaked all in black. I looked for the face, but they turned before I could look. Their cape flicked once in non-existent wind, and with a flash of bright light, they disappeared. I tried to move my hand and point at where the figure had been, but my arm fell as if it was filled with lead. My vision went black, and I went limp.


End file.
